Romantic drabbles
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Random KagomeXsouthparkboys drabbles! I'm taking requests naw and I hope you like the cuteness and, ever so sometimes, the passion xD no flamers! First pairing I'd KagomeXDamien xD hehe and if you guys want, it may turn rated M
1. Damien

Many(mostly short) romantic drabbles of KagomexMaleSouthpark Characters xD enjoy.

First couple!

KagomeXDamien

()

Kagome huffed and put her hands on her hips. She began to rant on and on to Damien who didn't take any heed to it. Kagome had a special innocence. So innocent that it caught the antichrist's attention. He wanted to study her innocence, sense it, feel it, taste it... corrupt it.

Blue clashed with coal as Kagome and Damien had a heated staring contest.

"Honestly, Damien! Just, can you not try and hurt my big brother? Pip has enough on his hands, what with everyone calling him a frenchie!" She snapped. Kagome shut her eyes and sighed, running a hand through her long raven hair. The two teenagers then stared at each other for a while.

Damien was itching to hold her close. That innocence, waiting to be corrupted by the son of Satan himself. His eyes trailed to her neck then up to her lips. Kagome hadn't even had her first kiss yet. Damien wondered what she'd do if he stole it from her then and there? She'd probably hit him, throw a hissy fit then forget about that. Then again, he could've been wrong.

"Listen, Thorn. You may be my friend but that's no excuse for me not to kick you back down to the seven blazes of hell where you belong." Kagome grumbled. Damien couldn't take it anymore. His arms shot out to wrap around her waist and pull her close. "D-Damien, what the fuck do you think you're doi-" Damien silenced her by placing his lips over hers in a heated and passionate kiss. Kagome gasped. At that opportunity, Damien slipped his tongue slyly. He felt around her wet cavern before pulling away.

"Mine." Damien growled, the tip of their noses touching.

"Yours..." Kagome breathed, a blush staining her cheeks.

()

Me: kawaii!

Kagome: KK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Me: crap.

Damien: I'M GOING TO GET YOU, PUNY HUMAN.

Kagome and Damien: HOW DARE YOU PAIR ME WITH THE ANTICHRIST/A MIKO?!

Me: Ehehe. Let's hope I survive. BYE! *runs*


	2. Stan

Second couple!

KagomeXStan

()

Stan' s heart was broken for the last time. He watched in the distance as Wendy held hands with Token, giggling and chatting. A tear trailed down his cheek. Kagome, a friend of his, noticed his upset attitude. The young teenager abandoned her lunch and walked over to her friend. Stan glanced at her, tears still trailing down his cheeks.

"Cheer up, Stan." She offered him a wide smile. "Turn that frown upside down. There are plenty of fish in the sea. And, who knows? Maybe someone out there is falling for your carefree smile. You've helped me so many times now I'm helping you. Trust me. Let her go. She's one girl." Then she began joking. "Don't be forgetting about me, Stanny-boy. I'm you're friend." Kagome grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Stan felt his heart beat faster. "Wanna go play some basketball?"

"I'd like that." Stan was able to smile through his tears. Kagome laughed.

"Great!" She reached over and grasped his hand. "Let's go!" Eagerly, the two friends sprinted off, hand in hand. In the distance, you could see most of the boys already there. Kyle looked up and grinned.

"Hey, guys!" He waved. Kagome waved back and smiled once again at Stan. Stan blushed slightly. That was the last heartbreak from Wendy and now a new love budded for Kagome. The sweet girl who knew how to put a smile on his face.

_"How could I have been so blind? Fuck,"_ He thought, cursing his idiocy. _"Everything I need is right here."_

()

Me: Now, THAT was cute. XD I'm gonna ho now before anyone starts ranting.

Stan/Kagome: KATIE!

Me: oops. Gotta run! *runs off*


	3. Craig

Third couple! My own request xD

KagomeXCraig

()

"You're a real son of a bitch, you know that?!" Kagome snapped at Craig who just flipped off her little brother. "Apologise!" Craig looked at the eight year old and flipped him off again. Kagome grunted in annoyance and hit him on the back of his head. "Craig!"

"Why should I?" Craig snapped.

"He's only eight!" Kagome yelled.

"And? Do I fucking care?"

"I'm his older sister! Anyone does anything bad to him I harass them until they apologise!"

"I don't care, he's just another annoying little kid."

The two continued bickering back and fourth. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman looked at each other as Clyde and Token tried to stop the fight. Tweek stood at the side, twitching and screaming about how it was 'too much pressure' as he drank his coffee.

"They're like a married couple and Souta looks like the confused child." Stan stated. His three friends nodded in agreement.

"Fine then, Mr High-and-mightier-than-you! Why don't you go and-" Kagome raised her middle finger. "-Yourself!" Everyone went silent and expected Craig to snap. Then, he raised his finger. For once, it wasn't his middle. He pointed at her.

"I love you." He stated. Kagome looked dumbfounded(imagine her face when Kouga was like 'my woman' after she threw Shippo off the cliff XD hehe.) Everyone else was surprised. What was even more surprising was when he leaned in and kissed Kagome's forehead before resting his against hers. "I have for a long time."

Everyone was silent. Until Kagome quickly backed up.

"Woah woah woah hold the phone!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously. "I-uh... I gotta go... think for... a bit..." Kagome trailed off before sprinting off. Craig watched her go.

"I'm surprised." Craig stated, showing no emotion. "I thought she was gonna slap me and scream in my face." He shrugged and smirked. "She totally wants me."

()

Me: omg the 'she totally wants me' makes me think of the call me maybe parody with rolanda and alex and that creepy guy xD hehe


	4. Mysterion

Fourth Couple!

KagomeXMysterion

()

She sat at her desk, waiting. Waiting. Waiting. What was she waiting for? The masked vigilant from a while back. The deep-voiced, handsome, masked vigilant who saved her mere weeks ago. He visited her a day after he saved her and started visiting frequently.

Kagome tapped her fingers on her desk and sighed. She glanced at her clock. He was late. 26 minutes late. Slowly getting up, she tugged off her robes and smoothed down her night gown. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"I'll wait five more minutes." She whispered. Kagome kicked her legs for a bit and frowned. "Face it, Kagome. He just ain't coming." Kagome stood up, eyes staring at the floor. She walked to the window to shut it. When she raised her head she gasped.

Ocean blue eyes met with Crystal blue ones.

"You came!" Kagome smiled wildly and happily. Mysterion leaped off her windowsill and stood next to her.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" A shiver ran down Kagome's spine at the sound of his husky voice.

"I don't know. I only have three friends, so..." Kagome shrugged.

"Ah, yes. Kyle Brofloski, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick, am I right?" Mysterion questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled and sat on her bed. "Sit." She patted the space next to her. Mysterion sat next to her.

"How have you been?"

"Oh... I've been..." Kagome trailed off when she thought back to the events of today. _"Stupid Inuyasha..."_

"I heard about your boyfriend." The superhero glanced at her. The young Asian clenched her fist and tears leaked into her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I need to get it out of my system, anyway." She said, her voice breaking. "They tried to tell me. They really did, Kyle, Stan and Kenny. I didn't believe them and I just yelled at them. Then, I saw it with my own eyes. He..." She shut her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He cheated on me with that whore, Kikyo!"

"Forget that bastard." Mysterion said. "And your friends forgive you. I know it."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked. Mysterion leaned in and wiped the tears from her face.

"I feel it." He whispered. "Forget the bastard. You can do so much better. I heard one of your friends likes you."

"R-really?" Kagome blinked and began to think. "It can't be Kyle, he's my cousin. It's not Stan, he's with Wendy. Wait, Kenny? Kenny likes me?" Mysterion smirked.

"There's no other friend, is there?" He said. "Someone also has feelings for you."

"Oh? How do you know all this?"

"I have my research. I must go." Mysterion stood up. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye." He walked over to the window. Kagome was in a daze. She snapped out of it.

"W-wait! I think I know who you-!" She turned but Mysterion was nowhere to be seen. "... are..." Kagome sighed.

()

Me: hehe. I don't know what to say. :D


	5. Kyle (my favourite xD )

Fifth couple! One of my personal favourites :D

KyleXKagome

()

It was forbidden.

They both knew it but neither could stop. Lips pressed up against her neck. Adrenaline and pleasure ran through their bodies.

"Mmh, Kyle~" Kagome gripped his red curls. She tried to stay silent but it was hard. Kyle's green eyes glanced up into her blue ones and he pulled away. His lips pressed to hers and his tongue flicked over her lips. Kagome parted her lips and Kyle wasted no time to slip his tongue into her mouth. Kyle parted from her and they panted for air.

"Kagome... I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Kyle." She leaned close and her tongue flicked over his earlobe. Kyle shivered and smiled. Kagome knew just where to touch him. She pulled away and looked to the door. "Someone's coming!" The two parted and kept a good distance from each other, covering any hickeys and wiping away any saliva. The door opened and Sheila walked in.

"Ah, your father and I are going out tonight. Look after Ike. We love you." Sheila smiled at the two and shut the door. Both let out sighs of relief.

"That was close, huh?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah. It was, sis." Kyle nodded, running a hand through his hair. Kagome glanced at him and he looked back.

_"I know this is dangerous..."_ They both thought. _"But I can't stop. He's/She's just so wonderful..."_

"Kyle," Kagome began. "Let's never part."

"Never." Kyle smiled.

A sweet yet forbidden romance.

()

Me: if you didn't guess, it's a random forbidden romance thing between brother-sister. :D I really enjoyed this one.


	6. Butters

Sixth couple!

KagomeXButters

()

"Hi, Butters!"

Butters looked up and blushed at the sight of the foreign exchange student, Kagome.

"O-oh, hey Kagome." He greeted. The Asian girl giggled and sat next to him. She swung her legs childishly.

"How are you?"

"I'm great! You ask anyone to the dance yet?" Butters asked although he probably already knew the answer.

"No."

No?

_No?_

"Oh, why not?" He asked, confused.

"I'm a bit too shy and, uh, the people who've asked me I don't like in that way." Kagome glanced at the floor sadly. Butters placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Aww, don't be shy. Any guy would be lucky to have you! You're the greatest gal here!" He smiled. Then he blushed. "W-well, I-I mean... Oh jeez, I messed up again..." Kagome giggled.

"You didn't mess up at all, Butters. I feel a lot better now." She smiled and nodded. "Maybe I should ask him."

"You should!" Butters said encouragingly. "I still need to ask this girl to the dance, but I'm to shy and she likes someone else." Butters looked disheartened. Kagome caught a hint and smiled slightly.

"Oh? Pray tell, who is this girl? Do I know her?" She asked. Butters nodded.

"I'm sure you know this wonderful girl." He whispered. Kagome giggled and got up.

"Well, I'm gonna tell him now."

"Oh."

Kagome turned around to pretend that she was leaving before she turned back around and kissed Butters' cheek. Butters turned bright red.

"H-huh?!" The sound was slightly gargled and he was speechless.

"Go to the dance with me?" Kagome asked. Butters just sat there, his eyes wide and face ablaze.

"O-of c-c-course!" He stammered a little too loudly.

()

Me: that. was. KAWAII!


	7. Kenny (pfft obvs he's gonna be a perv)

Seventh Couple!

KagomeXKenny

()

Kagome Higurashi was hot.

That's all that ran through Kenny McCormick's head as he stared at the back of Kagome's head, dazed. He fantasized about her often. Whether it was while he was dreaming, late at night in his bed or during the day in his daydreams. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I wonder what size of bra she has?" He smirked pervertedly.

"God, Kenny, you're so perverted." Stan rolled his eyes. Kyle and Cartman agreed. The poor blond boy grinned at them.

"I'm gonna find out at P.E." He smiled deviously, a glint in his eye. "Nothing's gonna stop me."

"That's just creepy dude." Kyle said.

"You're really gonna steal her bra at P.E?" Clyde asked.

"Show it to us after school." Craig said. Kenny bowed mockingly.

"Gentlemen, I shall not disappoint."

P.E came and the locker rooms were empty. Kenny slipped in silently and searched through each locker until he found Kagome's. Reaching in, he pulled out a black lacy bra and checked the size. Blood gushed out his nose.

"Well?" After school in the boys bathroom many males were gathered. They must've heard about Kenny's mission.

"Behold, gentlemen." A lecherous grin spread across Kenny's face and he held up the garment.

"No way!"

"I knew it!"

"She has such a big chest!"

"Damn! She's bigger than Bebe!"

"Oh, this is disgusting, Kenny." Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you obsessing over her chest? You already fantasize about her but now you've gone too far as to find out her chest size. It's just a size."

"A big size."

"Not many girls in this school have that size!"

"Little lecherous perverts." Kyle whispered to Stan who laughed.

()

Me: wow. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Why the hell is my brain so fucked up? XD I don't even know anymore so don't ask. I think it was just for laughs.


	8. Kenny part 2(didn't expect that, did ya)

Seventh Couple! Part 2

KagomeXKenny

()

Kagome Higurashi looked through her locker, panicking.

"Where the hell is my bra!?" She exclaimed. Bebe and Wendy glanced at her. Kagome continued searching through her locker frantically. "Where is it!?"

"Maybe you left it somewhere?" Bebe suggested. Kagome had a feeling that it was not that.

"No. I definitely put it in my locker."

"Did you lock it?"

"... SHIT!" Kagome screamed. "I forgot to lock it! Maybe someone stole it!"

"But who would steal it?" Bebe asked. A lightbulb went off in Kagome and Wendy's heads as they looked at each other.

"Kenny." They both said in unison. Fury, anger and embarrassment flooded Kagome all at once and she stormed out the room, forgetting her stuff. Everyone who saw her immediately backed up to let her past. Why? Three words.

Kagome was pissed.

She searched for Kenny all over the school until she saw him and a group of boys in the corridor. When she stomped forward she noticed the poor boy holding a black, lacy garment. _Her bra_.

"KENNY MCCORMICK!" She seethed angrily. All boys turned to Kagome as she stalked up to Kenny. She jabbed her finger into his chest and got right up in his face. "What the hell?! Why do you have my bra!? You have NO FUCKING RIGHT to go into my locker and take my personal things!"

"I'm sorry, hot stuff," He said smoothly, winking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What the hell is this, then!?" She snatched her bra from his hand and held it in front of his face. "The fuck, Kenny?!"

"Oh, this? It's yours?" Kenny looked at it innocently.

"Yes, it's mine!"

"Well then, can I have it?"

"Kenny McCormick, you are UNBELIEVABLE!" Kagome ranted on. "You pervert! Why'd you steal it?! Why, I oughta-" But Kenny didn't hear a word. He just stared at her lips hungrily as she continued to yell. Kenny licked his lips. The boys groaned in annoyance, wishing she'd be quiet. Kenny noticed the change in attitude the other boys had and knew just what to do. Quickly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome squeaked, giving Kenny the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Kenny wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her in close. Her eyes were still wide open. She was so shocked, she didn't know what to do. His hand drifted down and he squeezed her ass tightly, making her squeak again.

"Mmph! Kinnee!" She tried to say his name but it was muffled. Kenny pulled away, a string of saliva connecting to their lips. "Kenny! Jesus!" She breathed once she realised what happened. Her face flushed pink.

"Like it?" Kenny pulled her close, right up to his body. Kagome pushed him off and sprinted off. Kenny chuckled. Then, he looked at the floor and noticed that she dropped her bra. "Guess it's mine now." He picked it up, smirking.

Kagome slammed the door closed in the locker room and Bebe and Wendy, the last two waiting for her, stared at her.

"Did he?" Wendy asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"And did you get it?" Bebe questioned.

"He can keep it." Kagome said nothing more and collected her stuff.

()

Me: hehe xD that was funny


End file.
